


Paint!

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: @gabrielspen prompted me to write a short mini-fic with the prompt Paint!so here you go :3Hanzo has been working alone in their room all day. It is high time Jesse popped in to pay a visit to his busy body boyfriend.





	Paint!

Jesse walked into their shared room and giggled under his breath as his eyes made contact with Hanzo.

The other man hadn’t yet noticed him, he was too enthralled in detailing the ripples of his tiny pond with the worlds smallest paint brush. He’d been working on that darn painting for over a week now and according to the artist it just ‘wasn’t good enough’ yet. For McCree the painting was beautiful. Flowing strokes of color, layer upon layer, setting the beautiful scene of a small pond. Sunlight shining down through a single small tree, that’s leaves draped into the waters. Each leaf had such detail. But, the best part were the Koi that lay in the pond. Each fish was forged scale by scale. Each was giving a unique pattern and flow, they felt so real they looked as though they might swim off the canvas and into the air.

Jesse walked up behind his boyfriend and cleared his throat. Hanzo jumped and turned. He glared at the other with a look of admonishment. Jesse just met it with a wide smile. Hanzo then turned and looked at his painting and began to shake his head.

“Hanzo,” Jesse called and as the other turned to give him his attention he recoiled as Jesse smeared paint across his cheek.

Hanzo was cute, no matter how much he denied it. “Mccree!” Hanzo shouted angrily as he wiped at his face. 

Jesse leaned in and took Hanzo’s lips in a passionate kiss as they parted he touched their foreheads together, “I love you Darlin’.”

Hanzo smirked, “I love you too, Jesse.”


End file.
